vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Eboo, Eboe n Ebay
Eboo, Eboe n Ebay is the Ed, Edd n Eddy cast in a South African setting. It was the second submission to the Ed, Edd n Eddy culture series. The series plays off in a rural part of Africa, named "Perske Spruit" (Peach Creek), where all the residents leads simple and happy lives, but are subjected to the restlessness of Eboo, Eboe and Ebay. In a town where people are honest workers, the three boys are unwelcome residents because they're proud scammers. Artwork was first uploaded at Deviantart on October 6, 2009. Characters Eboo The South African Ed. He is 14 years old. Eboo is a carefree character who's stupidity makes him fearless. He likes to chase around the African wildlife and has a great love for every animal he considers "fluffy". This includes lions and ostriches. Eboo's strength and cooperative personality is often being used by Ebay for his scams. With the promise of candy, Eboo gladly helps out his friends. --------------------------------------------------- Eboe The South African Edd. He is nicknamed "Oe" ("oo") by his surroundings. His middle name is "Masika", opposed to Edd's confirmed "Marian". He is 13 years old. As Eboe likes sweets and other items he normally can't afford, he joins Ebay in his dubious practises as the executor and improver of his rather simple ideas. Eboe strives to become a local doctor and give his fellow people the much needed care that tends to lack in the area, which is another reason he tolerates Ebay. He wishes to collect the money for his future education, even so, it's not something he wants to confess to his parents and keeps his scamming profession a secret in order not to upset them. --------------------------------------------------- Ebay The South African Eddy. His middle name is "Skip", opposed to Eddy's confirmed "Skipper". He is 12 years old. Just like Eddy, Ebay spends his entire days scamming people for cash. Not only that, but most of his scams include stealing other people's possessions (mainly Ruud's) and selling them back. A consistent business he runs is his 24/7 lost-and-found with a fee. He often gets bothered by Ruud, who he thinks is a crazed racist, even though Ebay himself dislikes him for being white and Dutch. --------------------------------------------------- Kefilwe The South African Kevin. He is 13 years old. Kefilwe likes to play soccer with his friends, Nala and Ruud, and on other days is seen forcing his bike over the less ideal roads and sand paths of their village. His father works in a well-known Western candy factory. --------------------------------------------------- Nala The South African Nazz. She is 13 years old. She's the love interest of almost every boy in town and can win anyone over with her kindness and cute face. Despite her looks and moments of vainness, she is tomboyish and loves doing sports with her friends, Ruud and Kefilwe. She has a crush on the latter, but is good at keeping it to herself. --------------------------------------------------- Ruud The Dutch Rolf. He is 14 years old. Ruud is naive, ignorant, and a semi-stereotypical Dutch person; as he has an obsession for planting tulips, eating cheese, wears clogs, and lives in a windmill. He likes playing board games and always invites the the Ebs to join him, though his invitations don't always get a polite response. Ebay often concludes Ruud is talking down to him and his friends, though he doesn't tend to make remarks resembling an insult. Kefilwe is his best friend, though most of the time Ruud wants to swoon Ebay, as the only person in town who wants nothing to do with him. He has the desire to be liked by all and is a try-hard. He owns a guinea pig resembling Rolf's pig, Wilfred. His name is Willem. Ruud wears an orange shirt with three stripes coloured red, white and blue, resembling the Dutch flag, and clogs. He has two thick, black eyebrows. --------------------------------------------------- Jelani The South African Jimmy. He is 8 years old. --------------------------------------------------- Sanaa The South African Sarah. She is 8 years old. --------------------------------------------------- Jojo The South African Jonny. He is 12 years old. --------------------------------------------------- Lewa Kabbah The South African Lee. She is 14 years old. --------------------------------------------------- Marjani Kabbah The South African Marie. She is 13 years old. --------------------------------------------------- Mayeso Kabbah The South African May. She is 12 years old. Trivia *All the names are African names, with exception of "Ruud", but need confirmation. *The names "Eboo", "Eboe" and "Ebay" were taken from a slave database. *Ruud's name was "Rik" at first. *Kefilwe's name was "Kebbee" at first. *Nala's name was "Nazura" at first. *Jelani's name was "Kimmy" at first. *Sanaa's name was "Saidah" at first. *Lewa Kabbah's name was "Lela Kankah" at first. *Marjani Kabbah's name was "Marini Kankah" at first. *Mayeso Kabbah's name was "Meyya Kankah" at first. See Also *Ed, Edd n Eddy over the World (List of different Ed, Edd n Eddy versions/universes) Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Series